Things Don't Change
by toomanyobessionstocount
Summary: Basically, something to disregard Things Change while showing my love for Jericho. Jericho OC


Things Don't Change

I fixed my backpack as I began to take flight.

"You're leaving?," a voice from behind me said. I turned around to see Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven,

and the person who spoke, Beastboy.

I explained, "Yeah, Things have changed too much. I can't stay here."

Robin asked, "So that's it? You're leaving the team?"

I said, "Don't get me wrong, I'm still a Teen Titan. I'm just going somewhere where things don't change." I walked up to Robin.

"Robin, you are a great leader, even with your obsession with Slade," I told him. I walked over to Starfire.

"Star, keep being yourself. You never know when you'll need to convince Robin," I stated, knowing that the Tamarainan had the Boy Wonder wrapped around her finger. I strode over to Raven.

I spoke, "Raven, remember, you can control your own destiny. Even if it says you release an all powerful demon, you don't have to." I made my way over to Cyborg.

I said, "Dude, you are one awesome half robot. If you ever think otherwise, then I will not hesitate to come back to remind you." I came up to Beastboy.

I said, "Keep making people laugh, man. We're going to need it with Slade out there." I walked back to see everyone.

"Guys, it's been fun being a team with you. But this is something I need to do. I'll come visit sometimes."

Star wailed, "Goodbye, Friend Angel!"

Raven monotoned, "We're going to miss you." I caught a hint of a smile in her voice.

Cyborg said, "Keep kicking butt, girl."

Beastboy pouted, "You better come visit."

Robin declared, "It's been a honor fighting with you, Angel."

I said, "Goodbye, Titans," and flew off into the night.

_(Jerichoisawesome)_

I was lying on hill watching the night sky.

"At least the stars can't change," I said to myself.

Then, I heard a voice say, "'Course they do! They turn into comets." I turned to see the Herald.

"Hey," I said, "What are you doing here and where did you go to school? Because they lied to you."

He responded, "I got bored in my dimension. What are you doing here?"

I replied, "Too much change in Jump City, so I left. I'm trying to find a place to stay where things don't change. I'm still a Titan, though."

Herald said, "I see. I know just the place." He blew into his horn and a portal appeared. He went through it and I followed.

_(WhydidtheycreateTeenTitansGo?)_

The first thing I saw after a flash of light were bright, yellow flowers. I heard someone playing the guitar and followed the sound. There, sitting on a rock, was my best friend Jericho.

Running, I shouted, "Jericho!," and managed to give him a hug. I pulled away to see confusion in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?," they seemed to ask.

I answered, "I left Jump City because it was changing too much. I met up with the Herald and he took me here." He still had a questioning look in his eyes and pointed to where I held my communicator.

I took it out and said, "I'm still a Teen Titian. I'm just not in Jump City." He had a look of understanding, then smiled. That was his way of saying I could stay for as long as I like.

The Herald spoke up, "Well, I'm off. I gotta get back to my dimension before something eats it." We both waved goodbye as he left.

I turned to Jericho and said, "Well, I believe it's time to eat! Man, I wish I brought some of Cyborg's cooking..."

_(So,whoelselikesJericho?)_

After we ate, we went outside again.

I said, " Go ahead and play your guitar again. I like hearing you play." He nodded and began playing. I smiled as I sank deep into my thoughts. Jericho was so nice for letting me stay here. He's nothing like his father. It's funny. My most favorite person in the world is the son of my least favorite person in the world. If you anything about me, you'd know that person is Slade. Yeah, Jericho is Slade's son, but he doesn't want to be. He left all of that behind him ages ago. One of the reasons I hate Slade is because he was the reason Jericho is mute. He just stood there while a terrorist slit Jericho's throat. It's all Slade's fault Jericho can't talk. I could never forgive Slade for that. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Jericho looked at me, concerned.

I said, "I'm just thinking about something. I was just so peaceful, I must have had a blank look on my face. I'm fine."

He smiled at me and signed, " Okay, but don't wander off too far or I might not be able to catch you!"

I laughed and said, "Oh, yeah? Well, let's see you try to catch me now!" I took of running as Jericho chased me. As we were running, I tripped and fell. Jericho caught up with me in no time. He picked me up and spun me around. He put me down and we just smiled at each other, all happy. Just then, an explosion appeared a few miles away from us.

Then, an all-too-familiar voice came from nowhere stated,"I hate to ruin my son's first romantic moment, but it had to be done. After all, I can't let him get too close to my enemy, can I?"

I growled, "Slade! What are you doing here?"

He came out of the shadows and said, "I heard the ever-so-powerful Angel left Jump City for my son's little cottage. I saw the chance to take out one Titan, but I find that my son has become a Titan as well! This is like killing two birds with one stone. It's just a shame that my son has to die with you!"

I took out my explosive halos and yelled, "I don't think so!" I threw the halos at him while Jericho stood there, waiting for his chance to use his powers. Slade just dodged the halos like they were nothing. He made to attack, but suddenly a horn rang out.

Herald's voice said, "Angel, Jericho, over here!" We turned and saw Herald's head sticking out of a portal. We both ran towards him. We just barely made it out of there before Slade could catch us. When the light faded away, I saw we were back at Titan Tower. I looked around and I saw _everyone. _I'm talking about Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, Mas, Menos, Bushido, Kilowatt, Wildebeast, Pantha, Kole, Gnaark, Lightning, Thunder, Argent, Hotspot, Kid Flash, Jinx, Red Star, Melvin, Tommy, Teether, Bobby, and Tramm.

"Whoa," I said in awe. Then suddenly I was trapped in a suffocating hug.

"Friend Angel! Friend Jericho! It is wonderful to know you are safe from the villain Slade!," Starfire yelled. She let go of me to hug Jericho and I let out a huge breath.

Robin said, "We saw Slade was on the move, so we sent Harold to warn you. After that, we called everyone. There's no way we can beat Slade without them."

I nodded, then asked, "So what's the plan?"

Beastboy spoke up, "We don't have one."

Bumblebee yelled, "You mean to tell me, that you gathered everybody here, and YOU DON'T HAVE A PLAN?!" Beastboy just hid behind Cyborg. I sighed, knowing we would have to come to come up with something.

"Guys, calm down. We have power in numbers. The only person whose missing is...," I cut myself off, knowing I shouldn't mention the name 'Terra'. The room quieted, all who knew the terrakenetic girl reminiscing while all who didn't just stood there confused. Just then, the door burst open, and in came Terra, wearing her titan outfit, looking breathless.

"Friend Terra!" Starfire ran at her, giving her a death hug.

I said, "Easy, Star, she still needs to breathe." She let go of Terra, blushing.

Beastboy came up to Terra questioningly, "Terra? Is really you?"

She smiled and said, "Yeah! I can prove it, too." She took three small rocks from outside and started spinning them around.

Beastboy smiled and yelled, "TERRA!," and proceeded to glomp**(He he, I love that word)** her. She laughed and hugged him back.

I smiled and said to everyone, "Guys, this is Terra. Terra, this is every single titan who joined since you left."

She replied, "Cool, can I get some names?" I began to introduce her to everyone. When we got to Jericho, she seemed confused on why he just waved at her.

I explained, "Jericho's mute. He can't talk." I saw Terra nod in understanding.

Robin got everyone's attention and said, "Now that everybody's here, we need to come up with a plan. Anybody got any ideas?"

I spoke, "Well, I guess that Terra could get Slade's attention. While he's distracted, I could through some of my halos. Of course he'll see them coming, so Cy can use his sonic blaster. To throw him off, Kid Flash, Mas, y Menos could run around and confuse him. For a little luck, Jinx could use her powers on Slade. Pantha and Wildebeast could run at him and while he's trying to dodge one of them, we hit him with all our powers. If that doesn't work, then we're all doomed." Everyone just stared at me. "What?"

Aqualad said, "You just came up with all that in one minute. Was that improvised or do you have everything planned out beforehand?"

Robin chuckled, "Angel was our strategic planner.

Kid Flash responded, "It shows." I saw Jericho staring at me.

I walked over to him and asked, "Is something wrong?"

He signed, "I'm worried about you. This is my father. He could seriously hurt you. Or worse."

I responded, "It'll be fine. Look, I'll stay by you the entire time, okay? That way, you can make sure I don't get hurt. That okay with you?" He smiled and nodded.

I asked, "Why the worry now? I've faced Slade before and made it out okay. And you know I can take care of myself. After all, you did fight me in the whole 'Winner Take All' craziness." Jericho suddenly looked very bashful.

He was about to answer when Robin yelled, "Titans, trouble!" We all somehow managed to crowd around the monitor.

"Slade," I muttered darkly.

Beastboy yelled, "He's attacking downtown!"

I shouted, "All right, Titans, stick to the plan and it'll all work out. It's all or nothing. Let's take him down, once and for all!"

Robin exclaimed, "Titans, GO!"

_(Copout!)_

"WE DID IT! WE BEAT SLADE!," I yelled. The plan worked like a charm! Slade was gone and would never bother us again. When we got back to the tower, Cyborg called for a party, so we had one. Cy was the DJ and everyone was dancing with somebody. Some were in groups, like me. I was dancing with Kole and Gnnark when Jericho pulled me away. He pointed at the ceiling, which meant he wanted to go to the roof. I nodded and off we went.

When we got there, I asked, "So, what's up?"

He signed, "Remember when you asked why I was so worried about you?"

I said, "Yes, why?"

He signed nervously, "Well, it's because I like you." I stood there shocked. My best friend liked me. How cliche. I didn't care at that time. I was overjoyed, because I liked him back.

I grinned, saying, "I like you, too, Guitar Boy. When did you realize?"

He responded, "When were running through the meadow. You?"

I thought about it, "When you stepped out of Harold's portal during the Brotherhood of Evil takeover. Hey, I want to give you something." He looked confused. I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He stood there shocked, but then kissed back.

Then I heard Cyborg shout, "IT'S ABOUT TIME!" I pulled away to see everyone on the roof. Somehow we didn't notice them.

I yelled, "Cy, I'm going to kill you!" I was about to run off and chase him, but Jericho grabbed my arm, spun me around, and kissed me again. I let myself get lost in the moment.

_(Yeah,thisisprobablymylongeststory.)_

Later, everyone else had left and it was time for Jericho and I to leave.

Robin asked, "Are you sure you don't want to stay? You and Terra having some catching up on."

I said, "Yeah, but I think I'll stay with Jericho. I hear long distance relationships never work out. Besides, I think Beastboy wants to catch up with Terra first." I pointed at the two, who were now kissing.**(Yes, this is where I stand!)**

Robin laughed, "Yeah, it's about time those two got together. So, I guess this is goodbye."

I responded, "Hey, when there's trouble, you know who to call." I raised up my communicator.

Robin did the same, "Back at cha'."

I turned to Jericho, "Well, time to go." He nodded at me with a smile on his face. The Herald, who was our transportation, blew his horn. We walked through to see the meadow. Only a few minutes later, Jericho was already playing his guitar again.

As he played, I added a few words,

"_When there's trouble,  
you know who to call..."_

* * *

**HI! So, I wrote this story a year ago, and it took that long to transfer it on to my laptop. You're welcome. And I have feeling my stalker(inside joke) is reading this. You know who you are, so you get a shout out. Anyway, Jericho is my favorite Titan, and I hated Things Change. So this happened.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**To anyone who bothers to read this, REVIEW!**

**EDIT: It has come to my attention that this character could easily be confused with the Angel already existing as a villain. THIS NOT THE SAME CHARACTER. I created this character waaaayyyy before I knew about her, and by the time I did find out, this character was already fully developed and the slightest change could cause confusion. So what I'm going to do is, when I finally get enough time to watch the entire series again, I'm going to take this down and then repost it as a chapter in the story where we meet Angel and all that. And for the sake of the story, I'm going to refer to the villain as Dark Angel. Unoriginal, I know, but not as much people thinking I stole the character and crediting her as my own.**


End file.
